boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ender Rydel
Ender Rydel is a Human in BoxedInn. Along with his friend Cid he hopped onto the bandwagon of the Sburb gaming craze that was taking over the nation. Appearance Ender, for all practical purposes resembles a typical COLLEGE AGE MALE. He stands roughly 5'8" tall with somewhat long, brown HAIR that is normally a bit messy and disheveled, and dark brown EYES. His SKIN TONE is light, but not to the point being pale, identifying him as a perfectly normal CAUCASIAN. Due to his lack of FASHION SENSE he is often seen sporting a comfortable black-colored HOODIE over a simple T-SHIRT, along with a comfortable pair of JEANS and TENNIS SHOES. On occasion, he may also be seen donning his AWESOME TRENCH COAT just for the hell of it. Perched on his brow are a pair of of RECTANGULAR GLASSES. If he happened to know a human by the name of JOHN, he would say they were rather similar to his, but he does not know this JOHN person, so he will refrain from making such a comment. Ender also wears a GREEN BEANIE with a pair of wonky WOLF EARS on them. Personality For the most part, Ender is a very LAID-BACK and CHILL individual. Due to his involvement in the FURRY FANDOM he is a prime target for TROLLS and HATERS of all forms. However, he has so much experience dealing with those unsavory individuals that he has developed the ability to simply IGNORE their antics with the attitude of HATERS GON' HATE. He is relatively difficult to piss off, however, in the rare occasions someone has actually managed to anger him, he has been known to get remarkably NASTY and BLUNT. He possesses a deep-seeded LOYALTY to the few people he considers to be his TRUE FRIENDS and oftentimes finds himself going out of his way to MEDIATE in disputes between them. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Friends' 'Cid Luneth' Cid is a good chum of Ender's and the two of them have been friends for at least seven years. They are hardcore role playing partners and are always somehow involved in the creation or participation of their various role playing settings. Ender seems pretty at ease about Cid's unbridled rage and often can help calm him down if necessary. That's just how good of friends they are. Lately, due to circumstances within the game, Ender has begun to view Cid as the unofficial leader of the group due to his tendency to take charge when things get hairy. This realization has come much to Cid's dismay. 'Nathaniel Belmen' Nathaniel is the one who creates the triumvirate of role playing partners between Ender and Cid. They always join one another in their adventures and the Sburb session was no different. Ender has known Nathaniel about the same amount of time as Cid but still finds him to be a trustworthy and good friend to rely on in a tight or sticky situation. 'Seth Genevo' Seth is an friendly acquaintance of Ender's whom he met over a forum discussing the beta release of Sburb. Though he does not perhaps know Seth as well as Nathaninal and Cid, he still considers him to be a friend, and apparently trusts him enough to allow him to be his server player. Though he has not told Seth this directly, however, he sometimes worries about Seth's tendency to want to do thing alone without depending on the help of others, and fears this may lead to trouble for the group later. 'Undefined' 'Dana Blackwell' Having only spoken to Dana once during their session, Ender is a bit unsure what to think of her. At the moment he only knows her through Cid. Though they only spoke once, and briefly, moreso so Ender could refer her to Seth, however, he found her to be plesant enough and wouldn't be opposed to the thought of forming a stronger friendship with her. 'Felizo Tanozi' The primary troll assigned to monitor Ender during his session. Ender finds Felizo's haughty, arrogant mannerisms to be irritating at best, and isn't quite sure how much he trusts him. He does, however, appreciate the fact that the other seems to be trying to assist him, albiet the fact that often times he has to deal with much of the troll's bullshit before he is told anything helpful. He has since learned Felizo's real name from his interactions with silentBenefactor '"demonicUndertaker"' Yet another troll who seemed to contact Ender out of the blue. Their conversation amounted to little more then small talk in the end, but all in all Ender didn't find it to be unenjoyable. They did, however, seem to relate to one another due to their mutual dislike of silentBenefactor, and their desire to prove his predictions about a predetermined future wrong so they could rub it in his face later. 'Enemies' '"silentBenefactor"' The ever so haughty prick silentBenefactor that nobody likes is also on Ender's shit list. Ender finds his holier than thou attitude detestable beyond all possible belief and would prefer to avoid conversation with him. silentBenefactor recently challenged his views towards him, stating that he had given Ender "no viable reason to mistrust him." Ender accepts the logic of this statement, but at the same time, offered that at the same time silentBenefactor had given him no reason to trust him either, especially due to his mysterious and sneaky ways. Background '>Be the furry' You are now ENDER RYDEL. For the most practical purposes, you consider yourself to be a PERFECTLY ORDINARY GUY, however you are also a member of the FURRY FANDOM, and this fact tends to cause people you interact with to FREAK THE FUCK OUT. Due to your LAID-BACK NATURE, however, you have come to expect this and tend to NOT GIVE A DAMN about what people think about you and your SUGGESTIVE LIFESTYLE. You have a great love for both WOLVES and CANINES of all sorts. At one point, your faithful dog MAVERICK could have been seen sleeping at the foot of your BED, however he recently passed due to OLD AGE. You still keep his COLLAR as a keepsake of your dearly departed companion. You live in your HOME in the MIDEASTERN US with your MOTHER and FATHER due to the fact that you have yet to graduate from COLLEGE and MOVE-OUT. Occasionally you may also be visited by your OLDER and YOUNGER SISTERS, both of which have already moved away. Aside from CANINES and the FURRY FANDOM you have a variety of other interests, including RPGs, FANTASY NOVELS, and surfing the INTERNET on your CRAPPY LAPTOP, which is prone to BLUE SCREENS OF DEATH without warning. You have been pestering your parents to get you a new one but they are too damn CHEAP to PONY UP. Your room is typically a COMPLETE MESS due to the fact that you are too damn LAZY to clean it. Were one to look around they would likely see an assortment of DIRTY LAUNDRY and games for the PLAYSTATION 2 and WII scattered about your floor. Your shelves are also adorned with an array of DAGGERS you acquired at the local RENAISSANCE FESTIVAL. You would have gotten a SWORD, however, due to your lack of PHYSICAL STRENGTH you found yourself unable to lift and and wield one properly. Gallery Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Humans Category:Dagger Users Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Characters Category:Males